Crushing Limits
by Ayumu Foxtail-chan
Summary: A little drabble collection revolving around our favorite iron dragon and tiny bookworm! Some might be fluffy, some might be angsty, and some might have some humor! (#4- A Sight to Behold- He was reading a book... and she couldn't believe it.)
1. Tall Enough

**Hello there! A little collection of GaLe drabbles. They'll all start off at around 100 words, and then we'll go from there. XD Hopefully silly sweetness ahead! :D**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_~She'd finally hit that glorious five foot mark.~_

* * *

_**Tall Enough**_

"Yes!" she cheered, throwing the measuring tape across the room in glee. She'd done it. She'd finally hit that wonderful five foot mark and nothing could soil her happiness.

She rubbed her hands together, scheming. She'd dreamed of this day for such a long time and it was finally here. She was absolutely ecstatic. Those jokes about her size would be no more. She could see it now: Levy, the six foot tall wonder.

"Let's see him put his big fat arm on top of my head now," she crowed. Not that that last half centimeter would make the difference.

* * *

_The Duel World Challenge - Elemental Hero Knopse - write about something growing - soil - 100 words_


	2. Big Books vs Big Heads

_~Those big books she loved had many uses.~_

* * *

_**Big Books vs. Big Heads**_

Big books were her favorites. Those ones whose page numbers seemed to defy all logic and whose weight rivaled her own. She loved those books.

Plot wise, they were usually the best. Long drawn-out scenes with more details than she could shake a stick at. Characters formed to perfection, the ones she felt like she knew better than herself. Those big books seemed to have it all.

Not only that but they had extra uses. They made good step-stools –that of which she often needed- they were good for squishing bugs, and most recently, they were very good for chucking at a certain iron-head when he was being too annoying.

* * *

_The Duel World Challenge - Skull Servant - write about something funny - books - 110 words_

**Not that Levy could probably throw a book that far... Hah, it was fun to picture though. XD**

**~Foxtail-chan**


	3. Oblivious

_~He kept his eye on her, even if she never knew it, and he'd wait for her to make the first move.~_

* * *

_**Oblivious**_

It was funny to him how she always had her nose stuck in a book and yet she was so oblivious. So oblivious to everything, to everyone, to him. He knew she thought he ignored her, but he didn't; she simply didn't look over at him at the right times.

He'd never break down and call her something other than Shrimp or say something nice; it just wasn't his way. It was her job, as the sweet one, to be the one to start those mushy conversations relationships were based upon.

And he was waiting for when she would, although, she was apparently oblivious when it came to him.

* * *

_The Duel World Challenge - Skull Servant - write about something funny - "books" - 109 words_

**I dunno. I feel like Gajeel keeps his little eyes on her. 0.o Calling anything about Gajeel "little" just feels wrong. Lol!**

**~Foxtail-chan**


	4. A Sight to Behold

_~He was reading a book... and she couldn't believe it.~_

* * *

_**A Sight to Behold**_

It was a near-terrifying sight to see him with his nose in a book. Him. Gajeel. The one that scoffed at literature and made fun of those who enjoyed it. If someone had told her that she'd walk into the library to see him with one of those big books she so adored, she would've called them crazy.

But there he was… and it was very unnerving. She hid behind a bookshelf, watching the seemingly impossible sight.

And when he eventually turned and their eyes met, wide and horrified, both bolting in the opposite direction, it was an unspoken rule that they would never _ever _talk about what had been witnessed that day.

* * *

_The Duel World Challenge - Skull Servant - write about something frightening - books - 113 words_

**Just a silly little thing. Picturing Gajeel and Levy staring each other down makes me giggle for some reason. XD**

**~Foxtail-chan**


End file.
